


His Voice

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer





	1. Chapter 1

You’re lying on the bed you share together. The music is softly flowing out of the speakers, just loud enough for you to hear and relax you. Playing one of the jazz albums he adores so.  
You’re already for him even though he’s not expected home for at least another hour. Skin soft from the luxurious bath you took earlier. You slipped into his favorite lingerie, the black corset with the silver ribbon tie, a black lacey g-string, and the black thigh high stockings with the seam up the back accentuated with a silver bow. The Pièce de résistance however, is the pair of shoes that adorn your feet. The silver Lady Peep Louboutin’s he shipped home because his latest shoot had run a week over schedule. You had to admit, these were a beautiful pair of shoes, so you couldn’t wait to show them off, besides, they matched your outfit spot on.  
As you were lying there, you were planning out all the things you were going to do to him when he finally got home. Most importantly, you were going to make him beg, not too long though. You probably wouldn’t be able to hold out that long anyway considering it’s been over three months since you’ve seen him.  
You were so caught up in your thoughts; you never heard his car pull up. You never heard the door open. You never heard him sneak up the stairs. There he stood, leaning against the door frame appreciating the spectacle before him. Drinking you in from head to toe, he notices the shoes you are wearing. He has to suppress a chuckle; he doesn’t want to give himself away just yet. Although he is very pleased that you seem to like his gift.  
He can smell the faint trace of his favorite perfume lingering on your skin. He also takes a moment to acknowledge the effort you put in to the scene before him. There are fresh flowers in vases on each night stand and candles on the dresser, creating the perfect atmosphere and the outfit. Oh, the outfit.  
He takes of his tie and was about to place it on the chair when he had a better idea.  
You were lying diagonally on the bed, with your head at the foot end and your feet propped up on the pillows. He’s been aware that your eyes have been closed this entire time. He’s not quite sure if you are daydreaming at this point or maybe drifted off to sleep, but he’s not risking the chance.  
He quietly steps out of his shoes and leaves them by the chair. With tie in hand he makes his way over to the foot of the bed. He kneels so his head is right by your ear.  
“Darling,” he deep voice inquires, “are you awake my sweet?”  
“Benedict,” you answer, a bit startled. You try to sit up and turn to face him, but he places his hand on your shoulder and gently returns you to your prior position.  
“Shhh, my love. Close your eyes and don’t speak. I want to admire you and I also want to try something if you’ll let me. Do you trust me?”  
You close your eyes and nod your head in acceptance. He always makes you feel safe, you have no reason to distrust him now.  
You feel him slip something that feels like silk over your eyes, lifting your head enough to secure it loosely, he knows you won’t try to remove it till he tells you it’s ok. He reaches for your hands and brings them above your head and holds them there with just enough pressure to keep them there.  
He’s still kneeling at the foot of the bed, leaning into your ear. You can feel his warm breath on your ear, your favorite cologne of his enveloping you. You have to admit this is throwing your brain into over drive with anticipation. You want to speak, but you’re respecting the fact that you promised him you wouldn’t. He’s driving you wild with want, you want to feel him, touch him, anything that he’d allow and that’s when he starts…  
He begins to purr in your ear with that deep husky voice of his “Tonight my love, we are going to try something new. I’ll admit all that was on my mind on the drive home was getting your clothes off and having you wherever you were right after I walked in the door, it didn’t matter. My desire was that urgent. But seeing you like this, I can tell yours is even more so than mine.”  
“So wanton laid out like this for me, just biding your time patiently waiting to be touched.”  
You can’t suppress it any longer; you let out a little moan.  
He places one of his impossibly long fingers over your lips and whispers, “Now darling, I know this may be difficult, but please try for me, you will be greatly rewarded in the end if you can manage it.”  
As the words leave his mouth your mind is completely over run with desire. You realize that your panties are completely soaked through, probably leaving a nice noticeable stain on the dark duvet. Oh hell, you can always buy a new one. You divert your attention back to Benedict.  
“Now darling, you always tell me how much my voice turns you on, so we are going to try a little experiment if you will. I’m just going to stay here by your ear and tell you all the dirty little things I plan to do to you until you cum at least once, and then I’m going to crawl on top of you and ravish you till you cum again and again, screaming my name over and over again till you can longer move.”  
“I’m going to start by placing soft kisses on each of your temples, slowly tracing kisses over your cheeks.” he begins.  
“Then down your jaw line and licking back up till I reach your ear to gently nibble on your earlobe, and then repeat the same process on the other side. Finally coming to a rest right above your lips. Close enough so you can feel my breath, yet far enough away that you can’t touch them. You’re silently begging me to touch them, arching your back trying to get closer, but you can’t because I still have your hands pinned above your head, even though I have joined you on the bed lying at your side still humming words of desire and want in your ear."  
“Then I’m going to trace over your lips with my tongue, barely enough that you can just feel it. Then I’m going to kiss you. First just sweetly then gently coaxing your lips apart with my tongue. Once inside your mouth, I’m going to explore every inch and then I’m going to focus solely on your tongue, sucking it, licking it in little circles like I was licking your clit. I know that’s one of the many things you like. Then sucking on it again before leaving your moth and sucking on your bottom lip, just enough to elicit a moan.  
“Using my free arm to gently push your head back exposing your beautiful pale neck, lavishing it with kisses, every now and again stopping to pay extra special attention to your special spots that make you moan in delight.  
Then finding myself at your lovely breasts. Oh, what a magnificent sight to behold, especially when wrapped in this corset, this piece of wonderful fabric that is so little but so much in many ways. A beautiful black brocade fabric with an exquisite pattern with lace cups that display your breasts beautifully. This is the one outfit you own that always makes me crumble, but not tonight my love. I will have you begging.”  
“I dip my head down placing kisses along the top edge of the corset. “  
He turns his attention to you for a moment. “It’s difficult, isn’t it? Just listening to me talk? Not having me touch you, or being able to touch me back.”  
“Yes,” you manage to barely whisper.  
“Since you’ve been a good girl so far, I will allow you to make noises, just small whimpers and moans, and the like. No begging Not just yet. Do you think you can follow that one simple rule?”  
This time you can only nod your head in agreement.  
“Good girl,” he says as he places a kiss upon your forehead.  
“Now, where was I, oh yes,” he says as he resumes his place by your ear.  
“Darling, you know what this out fit does, to me. I believe I will start with your right nipple and start sucking on it through the fabric. I know how you love to feel that friction it creates. Softly at first, and then more firmly, and the just before I finish, I take your hardened nub lightly between my teeth and lick my tongue back and forth over it several times before moving to your left nipple to replay the same action.”  
This is the first audible moan he hears from your lips. He smiles as you arch your back yet again. He can tell his game is working.  
“After giving your breasts and nipples the attention they deserve, I’d continue my way down the length of you body. Did I mention those shoes look fabulous on you pet? They really do this outfit justice. I believe I want you to keep them on while I’m fucking you senseless later. Now where was I, oh yes, I believe I have arrived at your luscious hips. Liking a stripe along each hip right above the fabric of the g- string. I look up at you to tell you that there will no longer be a need for these. I will use my teeth to remove them for you since you can’t.”  
“Now my dear, where shall I start? I believe I will crawl between your legs and spread them so you are laid out for me perfectly. There is one last rule, you must leave your hands above your head, because if I feel them move I will have no choice but to tie them and secure them so you can’t move them.”  
“So after settling between your legs, I take a moment to admire the view. It seems you HAVE been enjoying listening to just my VOICE. You are glistening with sweet perfection. I take one long lick up and down your folds and then gently part your lips to take yet another long luxurious lick. I want to savor how you taste.”  
You moan again, but this time loudly. I can see you’re biting your bottom lip to keep from crying out any words.  
“Go ahead Love, I believe you earned it, you can be as vocal as you want, but remember no touching till I say.”  
“Now that I have you spread apart, I use my tongue to find the sweetest prize of all. Your clit, instead of assaulting it and bringing this to an end, I start slightly caressing it with my tongue. Just enough pleasure to make you want more. Then I begin to get a bit more creative every one in awhile changing to rubbing little circles over it and alternating pressure, slow for a while then harder for a bit, then slower yet again.”  
“God Ben, I need you right now, please… I need you to touch me…”  
“Oh, I will Love, soon enough, but just a little longer, I promise it will be worth the wait.”  
“Still playing with your clit, I take the sensitive nub between my teeth and start to suck on it. With your mind on that, and a few choice words for me, you don’t notice that I slip two of my fingers inside you. You’re so wet and desperate for touch there that I can feel the shivers that over take your body. This is no time to take my time any longer, so I set up a fairly rapid rhythm with my fingers while still focusing on your clit with my tongue. Switching from licking to sucking.”  
At this point you’re moaning so loudly and writhing and bucking your hips that you have failed to hear me removing my clothes. At this point, the tie has fallen from your eyes.  
“Ben, please, I need you inside me…”  
“Baby, come on you can do it for me, I know you can. I know you can feel me sliding into you now. God you’re so nice and open for me. At first I start of slow, letting you get use to the feel of my cock since it’s been awhile and soon you’re begging.  
Watching you on the bed, writhing and moaning has me incredibly turned on. There’s no way I’m going to be able to hold out after this, so I start stroking myself, just a little so I don’t come from hearing you which at this point wouldn’t surprise me. I also move to then end of the bed so I’m close enough that after you’re done her first orgasm, I can finally give you what you really want, my cock buried deep inside you.  
Turning my attention back to you’ Baby, I can hear it in your voice and I can see it in your face you’re almost there. Just imagine me pushing deeper and deeper inside you baby, harder and faster, only for you, you alone, Forever, and with that you come undone.  
“Oh my god Ben that was amazing,” and while you were saying this you was removing her panties and throwing them across the room, looking directly at me and saying “I believe you have a PROMISE to keep."


	2. Chapter 2

You raise your head slightly and meet his gorgeous crystal blues eyes. His pupils blown wide with desire. You’ve never quite seen him look this way before. You drop your gaze to see that indeed he has shed all his clothing and is stroking himself very slowly. 

You moan at the sight, this is something you haven’t experienced all that often. Usually the two of you are reserved in your love making, but tonight you had decided to turn it up a bit, and oh man you were getting exactly what you had hoped for. Your breathing was slowing a bit as you were coming down from the orgasm that just ripped through your body.

“Now, now my dear, we can’t have you coming down from that high already.” He moves in like a tiger waiting to strike. He grabs your left ankle, and briefly admires the shoe upon your foot. 

“These must stay on no matter what my pet,” and with that he licks a line all the way up from your ankle to right inside your thigh. You moan even louder than you did when he was stroking himself, and you notice the precum starting to leak from the tip of his cock.

You spread you legs further apart, you can do all those other things he described to you later, right now you just want him to drive himself deep inside you and fuck you senseless.

“My, my greedy are we darling?” He’s still kneeling before you touching himself, putting on a little show for you. You move your hands to start rubbing yourself as well, but he waves his finger at you, “No, my love. No touching yourself. You’re just going to lay there and enjoy all the things I’m going to do to you.”

“Please Ben, you have no idea how much I need to feel you inside me right now,”

“Oh, but love, I do. I understand completely. Not a day has gone by without me thinking of all the things I could do to you to make you moan and scream my name, and right now I’m going to take my time and show you all the things that I daydream about while I pleasured myself when we’re apart.”

Now you were speechless. You were about to say something, but the thought escaped your mind as you felt him between your legs, licking your folds from back to front. Oh, that talented tongue of his, you had almost forgotten how he could make you fall apart just using his tongue. 

You knew he said no touching yourself, but surely that didn’t mean you couldn’t run your fingers through his dark curls. You gingerly reach down and slide your fingers in his hair, letting your fingers card through those soft, luxurious curls. The moan it elicits from him tells you he will afford you this luxury and this luxury alone.

He brings his hands up between your thighs and spreads them apart even further, allowing him greater access to your throbbing sex. He spreads your folds and continues licking the outside drinking in your juices and then thrusts his tongue inside of you making you cry out and arching your back. You do remember however not to tug too hard on his hair, as that’s a definite turn off for him. He eases his tongue further inside setting up an unrelenting pace and you can’t help but start rocking your hips. You are so lost in the pleasure coursing through your body that you don’t notice that his finger finds your clit and settles into the same pace and rhythm as his tongue. 

At this point you drop your hands to your side because you don’t want to get carried away and pull on his curls too hard. You want to reach down and grab him by the arms and pull him up to you, but you know that will only prolong whatever it is he’s planning on doing to you.

Suddenly you feel his tongue withdraw only to be replaced with two of those lovely fingers that drive you wild. At first he just teases your entrance, running the tips of his fingers in a circle and then just barely dipping in ever so slightly. By now you are whimpering and shaking uncontrollably.

“Is there something you need my pet?” he purrs as he plants soft kisses right below your navel.

You can barely manage a coherent thought much less string words together that make sense, but you do manage to cry out for him to stop teasing and fuck you.

“Now love, is that anyway to talk?” 

“Please Ben I can’t take much more.”

“Oh love, I know you can. I promised you several orgasms tonight and I am a man of my word,” and with that he slides his fingers all the way inside your soaking wet cunt and leans down nuzzling your folds, inching closer and closer to your clit. At first he just lightly ghosts his tongue over your swollen bundle of nerves making you moan. Then he starts swirling his tongue and applying more pressure. His next move takes your breath away as he slides his fingers right against your g- spot and starts rubbing slowly back and forth ever so slightly. That’s when you become aware that he’s now gently taking your clit between his teeth and started sucking. Lightly at first but the more he sucks, the more pressure he applies and the faster his fingers rub against your g-spot.

He can tell you are ever so close because you are writhing underneath him and moaning his name over and over again. That doesn’t stop him, he keeps it up, increasing the speed until your screaming his name, your second orgasm has taken a hold of you and that’s when he makes his next move.

He slides his fingers out and quickly moves up your body and slides his throbbing cock into your heat.  
“Ben, I can’t, I can’t” you wail.

“Yes, you can sweetheart, just let me do all the work.”

He starts slow, rocking back and forth marveling how you can be so tight yet so slick at the same time. “Oh darling, I’ve missed you so much, it’s torture being away from you and not being able to please you whenever you need it. Tonight is all about you.”

You’re just blown through your second orgasm and the third one right on it’s heels. “Ben, I’m so close again, please, fuck me hard and fast and cum inside of me.” With that you wrap your legs around him and he can feel the new shoes press against the top of his backside, and that’s all the encouragement he needs. He starts thrusting faster and harder making you cry out even louder.   
“That’s it baby, faster. Ben fuck me harder!” And with that you squeeze your legs a little tighter and you angle them just the slightest so the heels dig into his thighs.  
“Bloody hell!” he screams as you notice his pace becoming a little more erratic. He sneaks his hand between you and finds your clit and starts stroking it faster and faster till you’re both coming together.

He collapses on top of you for just a moment before he rolls onto his side pulling you into an embrace and kissing you deeply. He smiles at you.  
“What?” you ask him.

“That was a lot better then what I had envisioned us doing when I got home.”

“You definitely know how to show a girl a good time,” 

“You started it by dressing like that,” you hear him chuckle before you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
